


stretch you out

by luvyounie



Series: got him cravin [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slight Strength Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Taeyong is somehow roped into a workout session with Johnny and of course, it turns out slightly different than Taeyong is expecting.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: got him cravin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739938
Comments: 20
Kudos: 324
Collections: nct johnny seo and lee taeyong





	stretch you out

If Taeyong were to list one thing that he knows for certain about Johnny during their time together is that the man loves to workout. Five days a week, Johnny never misses a beat. He wakes up early in the morning to head to the gym that is only a couple blocks away and comes back an hour and half later with his hair damp from the quick shower he takes there and his biceps slightly bulkier. Taeyong always admire Johnny’s tenacity when it comes to perfecting his body and he surely never gets tired of taking in eye fulls of the older’s abs when he takes off his shirt. 

It’s different with Taeyong. He doesn’t bother with working out. He prefers his slim figure and it would be a lie if he didn’t enjoy their size difference. He’s blessed with fast metabolism, plus dancing is already a workout for him so he really didn’t have a reason to hit the gym.

But for some reason, he finds himself waking up at 7:30 in the morning on a Tuesday, the alarm blaring besides his ear. He stirs in the bed, pulling the blanket closer to him and snuggling into the warmth. There was a tug on the blanket and Taeyong regretfully opens his eyes to Johnny standing over him with a smile too bright for the morning. He groans, not wanting to let go of the blanket but Johnny is stronger than him and soon the comfortable warmth surrounding him is ripped away.

“Do we have to?” Taeyong grumbles, his voice rough from sleep. He rubs his eyes and blinks to adjust his hazy vision. Johnny is already in his workout clothes, which is basically a simple black muscle tee and sweatpants that he fills out nicely.

“Yes. You promised me, don’t you remember?” Johnny replies, checking his duffle bag to see if he’s got everything he needs.

Taeyong regrets making a promise when he was half drunk. He doesn’t remember that much from that night, but he does remember making a bet with Johnny saying that if he could beat him in an arm wrestle match that the older would do the laundry for the rest of the month. Johnny easily agree, saying that he’ll reveal his condition if he wins after the match. Taeyong didn’t know why he thought he could possibly beat him when Johnny’s arm is twice as big as his own. But apparently drunk Taeyong has a lot more confidence in himself than he is comfortable with and of course, he lost under ten seconds. Not wanting to embarrass himself any further, he reluctantly asked what Johnny wanted and he replied with a simple workout session.

“You can’t back out, you lost,” Johnny had said with a smug smile.

Taeyong had made a noise a dismay, sliding to the ground ready to throw a drunken fit while Johnny looked on in amusement.

Now, Taeyong is awake when he could be sleeping in and Johnny is ushering him so they could be there before more people started crowding the gym. Taeyong doesn’t even have proper workout clothes in which Johnny said it’s fine and told him to just wear something baggy.

“Why do you want me to work out so badly,” Taeyong pouts, stepping into a pair of old gym shorts that he kept from high school and a loose short sleeved top.

“It’s good for you! Build some muscle!”

“Thought you liked my tiny frame,” Taeyong says, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Johnny chuckles, wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s waist and pulling him back into his chest. He press a couple quick kisses to Taeyong’s neck, the ticklish graze of his lips causing Taeyong to squirm in his embrace.

“I do. It’s just that you occasionally lose stamina quickly,” Johnny mumbles into his skin.

“And what do you mean by that?”

Johnny shrugs, feigning an innocent look and stepping away. He picks up his duffle bag and gestures to the door.

“Come on, I want to get there early. Let’s go!”

“Don’t avoid my question!”

-

Even in the early morning, the gym has a couple of their regulars already doing their workouts on the many different machines that’s provided. Johnny greets the front desk lady a good morning and the woman smiles and greets him back a bit too cheerfully for how early it is. Taeyong follows Johnny like a puppy tailing it’s owner, not wanting to get lost. The gym is quite big, machines scattered around the main floor and there’s separate rooms where lessons such as yoga or pilates is taught. There is also a wall of lockers where Johnny stuffs his duffle bag in.

Johnny then takes Taeyong into one of the empty rooms and closes the door behind them. There is a ceiling to floor mirror that takes up an entire wall and a couple of yoga mats rolled up and stacked to the side. There is also different weights and dumbbells situated on a rack in the corner.

Johnny grabs two yoga mats and starts rolling them out as Taeyong stands to the side, watching him.

“I thought we were going on those machine thingies,” Taeyong says.

“You should always stretch before going on the ‘machine thingies’, you know that? You’re a dancer, you stretch before dancing so this isn’t any different.”

Taeyong’s shoulder sags, he figured he could of gotten out of here in record time, but now Johnny is making them stretch and all Taeyong wants to do is to be back in bed.

Taeyong lets his feet drag on the ground as he makes his way to one of the rolled out mats on the floor. Starting off with the neck, Taeyong copies Johnny as he rolls his neck around in different directions, tilting his head left and right. Next is shoulders and arms stretches that is easy to follow. Then moving on to the legs, bending over and seeing if you can touch your toes. All the simple and standard stretches that Taeyong is familiar with.

“You see, isn’t so bad right? Now sit down,” Johnny says, settling down onto the mat and Taeyong follows.

Johnny sat with his legs straight out in front of him and he bends his body forward, arms straight out and hands grabbing the bottom of his shoes. Taeyong does so too with slight difficulty as he felt the pull of his hamstrings and groans. They held the pose for ten seconds before releasing.

“Is there any specific body parts that you want to focus on?” Johnny inquires.

Taeyong thinks for a second before replying that he wants to focus on his lower back, figure that he can strengthen those muscles to help with his dancing. Johnny nods and contemplates which stretching position would be best before standing up and moving to Taeyong’s mat.

“Ok, I know one. Lay on your back first,” Johnny instructs.

Taeyong does so and then Johnny is picking up both his legs and bending them until both his knees were bracketing his side. Gripping his ankles, Johnny leans forward, making sure Taeyong’s feet is planted on his chest before pushing his own weight downward. The sudden progression had Taeyong flushing down to his chest because he really wasn’t expecting such a suggestive position. But Johnny doesn’t seem fazed even though he’s literally bending Taeyong in half, his ass nearly pressing into Johnny’s torso. There’s a slight burn in his legs and back with the way Johnny is pressing down on him but he lets go after ten seconds and allows Taeyong to relax.

“How was that? Did it hurt?”

“Uhm. Not really. Felt the burn a little,” Taeyong mutters.

“Good you’re suppose to. Now lets do it again, but this time hold the position a bit longer.” Johnny says before grabbing Taeyong’s ankles and pushing him back into the same position as before. Johnny pushes forward once again, this time his face a lot closer to Taeyong’s. Sure, Taeyong has been in more compromising position than this, but with Johnny pressing him down, his arms flexing and a little coy smile on his face, it’s making Taeyong think things that really shouldn’t be allowed.

Taeyong swallows and avoids Johnny’s gaze that seems to be boring into him. He turns his face towards the mirror and catches a glance of the position they are in and sees his face turn a bright pink. With the way Johnny is looming above him and pressing him down into this stretching position with Taeyong’s legs basically spread open and ass up, it’s quite lewd. If someone steps into this room, they will most definitely get the wrong idea.

Suddenly, Johnny is pressing down harder and Taeyong couldn’t help the groan that slips from his mouth.

“What are you thinking?” Johnny whispers next to his ear and Taeyong yelps, jerking his head. Johnny smirks down at him, slips one hand away from holding his ankles to hover over his crotch.

“Something dirty?” Johnny hums, clearly enjoying how flushed Taeyong is. Johnny is the type of person who doesn’t even hesitates to see how flustered Taeyong can get in public and with his hand barely touching his crotch, he isn’t afraid to cross the line.

Taeyong’s heart is hammering in his chest and he pushes Johnny away with a shove to his shoulder that causes him to tumble back and release his hold on the smaller man. Johnny lands on his butt, looking up at Taeyong who has quickly got to his feet.

“I’m... I’m gonna run on the treadmill,” Taeyong stutters before making his way out of the room with Johnny’s eyes following him out the door. Johnny’s left inside the empty room, quite pleased with himself.

Taeyong makes his way back outside to the main floor and he notices there were a few more people in here than before. Glad that no one actually walked in on him and Johnny, he makes his way to one of the many treadmills that is stationed in a line. He hops on one of them, hitting the start button and sets up a steady pace.

He ran to his heart’s content, until his legs aches and all the thoughts about Johnny pinning him down on the floor is no longer clouding his mind. Taeyong turns the speed down until it’s a normal walking pace and he looks around the room. He spots Johnny diagonally across from him on one of the strength training machines doing pull ups. Taeyong wasn’t a fan of pull ups mostly because of his weak upper body, but watching Johnny pull himself up, his hands gripping the bar tight until veins starts to pop out and run down his arms has got Taeyong increasing the speed on his treadmill again.

Obviously, Taeyong finds Johnny attractive, but there is something about Johnny when he’s working out that hits different. The way his shirt clings to his body because of sweat, the intense, concentrated look on his face, and how the tip of his ears turn slightly red from the heat. Taeyong finds himself fixated on Johnny and watches him as he does his final three pull ups, lets go of the bar and lifts up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. It’s kind of ridiculous when Taeyong trips on his own two feet while running on the treadmill as he catches a glimpse of Johnny’s chiseled abdomen. He hastily slows down the speed and when he looks back up at Johnny, the other is staring right back at him with an amused glint in his eyes.

Taeyong hates how the other man can get him so flustered so easily. He hates how Johnny can effortlessly tease and toy with him then go back pretending nothing has happened while Taeyong can’t seem to catch a break. He shoots a glare at Johnny who laughs and then slows the treadmill to stop before stepping off the machine.

Taeyong is drenched in sweat and realizes that he has been running for almost 30 minutes and decides to head to the shower room to wash off. As he walks over to the showers, he stops by Johnny who is taking a break and drinking out of his water bottle.

Taeyong tries his hardest to ignore the way Johnny’s Adam’s apple bobs as he drinks, a drop of sweat slowly descending down his shirt. He clears his throat as he announces that he’s going to the shower room. Johnny nods and replies that he’s almost finished and will head in soon.

He walks by the locker and rummages through the duffle bag to pull out his spare clothing and walks to the shower room. It’s empty when Taeyong enters, there is a rack of fresh towels and unopened boxes of soap at the entrance and he makes sure to grab one of each before heading down the rows of shower stalls and going into one of them near the end. He places the clothes and towel on the small bench next to his shower stall, closes the curtains, strips down and steps into the shower.

Taeyong turns the shower on, the sudden cold water that falls from the shower head makes him jump in surprise and he quickly adjusts the temperature to his liking. There is a communal bottle of shampoo and conditioner on the shower rack and while Taeyong doesn’t like using things that isn’t his own, he doesn’t have a choice since he didn’t bring his. As he washes his hair and scrubs his body, he hears the sounds of footsteps getting closer to his stall and before he can even react, the curtain is being pulled opened and someone steps in.

Taeyong spins around, ready to blind the intruder with soap before he nearly slips. Thankfully, an arm snakes around his waist and steadies him before he can actually fall and smack his head. Taeyong’s heart is pounding but he regains his footing and finally looks at the person that is in the shower stall with him.

It’s Johnny and Taeyong gapes at him until he remembers that he’s naked and pulls the curtain back.

“Aw come on. Why are you all shy now? Let me in,” Johnny says.

“No! There was plenty of open showers in here,” Taeyong complains.

“And none of them have you. I want to shower with you.”

Taeyong makes a startled noise when the curtain is ripped open and Johnny is stepping into the small space. Taeyong takes a couple tentative steps back and watches as Johnny closes the curtain again and takes off his sweaty clothes and dumps them in a pile in the corner. Taeyong is backed against the wall as Johnny steps under the shower head, water falling over his naked body and drenching his hair and skin. It is a sight, to say the least. He lets the water wash away the sweat that is clingy onto his body and grabs the shampoo bottles and hands it to Taeyong.

“Wash my hair for me, will you?” Johnny asks with a sweet smile adorning his face and of course, there is no way for Taeyong to refuse him. He pumps the shampoo into the palm of his hands and lathers it up. Johnny leans his head down for Taeyong to be able to reach and actually sufficiently wash his hair. Taeyong lathers Johnny’s hair and starts massaging his fingers against his scalp.

This is different. They never showered together before, so this is their first time even though their first time is in a public shower stall at a gym. But nevertheless, Johnny truly enjoys the way Taeyong runs his fingers through his hair, how he carefully pushes the suds away from his eyes and how gently he is in nature. It is intimate, it is sweet, and it makes Johnny’s heart race.

“Hey. You can rinse it out now,” Taeyong says after he finishes. Johnny lifts his head up, his expression grateful as he presses a kiss to the other’s lips and washes the bubbles out of his hair. He slicks his clean, wet hair out of his face and grabs the soap bar behind Taeyong.

There is a mischievous smile on Johnny’s face as he waves the soap in his hand and says, “Turn around, let me wash your back.”

“What... are you planning,” Taeyong asks, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

Johnny scoffs dramatically, “Why do you think I’m always up to something. I just want to return the favor.”

“Sure...” Taeyong replies skeptically, but he still does as the other says and turns around. He feels the bar of soap rubbing into his back and when Johnny decides there is enough bubbles, he puts the soap back on the rack and starts cleaning Taeyong’s back. He first presses his thumb into Taeyong’s shoulders, rubbing away the tense knot there and Taeyong sighs as his shoulders relaxes. Johnny massages at different spots on his back, earning soft moans from the smaller boy.

Taeyong loves the way Johnny’s fingers makes him feel and he’s tempted on asking him to give him more massages on the daily basis. Then, a particular press against Taeyong’s lower back where his back dimples were caused a louder groan to leave his mouth and a shudder that ran through his body.

“Does it hurt?” Johnny asks, his voice dropping a few octaves.

“Mmm. It aches a little from the stretching earlier,” Taeyong replies.

Johnny hums and presses his thumbs against the sore area once more just to hear Taeyong whimper in pain. The way Taeyong trembles slightly in his hands and the way his back arches with the water falling down on him has Johnny sporting an erection within seconds.

“Are you trying to seduce me baby?” Johnny coos, pressing himself against Taeyong. Taeyong gasps as he feels Johnny’s hard cock pressing against left ass cheek.

“W-what are you talking about. You’re getting worked up all by yourself,” Taeyong retorts. He tries he move away but Johnny has an iron grip on his hips, not allowing him to budge.

“Bold of you to say that when you’re this hard too,” Johnny says, hands moving to grip the base of Taeyong’s hard dick. The unrestrained moan that Taeyong releases echoes off the tiles as Johnny fists Taeyong’s hard on. Taeyong steadies himself with his forearms on the wet walls as Johnny went on stroking his dick from behind. The older starts grinding his hips against Taeyong, his cock sliding wetly against his ass. The water sliding down their bodies creates an easy friction, the wet rough glide of Johnny’s hand on Taeyong’s cock has the smaller’s legs quivering. Johnny fits his cock between Taeyong’s ass, gliding his cock between the plump cheeks.

Taeyong’s gasping, his body shivering and he desperately wants release. The head of Johnny’s cock is pressing incessantly against his quivering hole and it makes Taeyong turn his head towards Johnny, his eyes pleading. Johnny doesn’t wait, he removes his hold on Taeyong and presses two fingers against Taeyong’s hole. He pushes his fingers in without much resistance and is immediately surrounded by Taeyong’s heat. Johnny fucks his fingers inside him at a quick pace, the slight burn around his rim has it turning a bit red because of the lack of lube. But it doesn’t seem to matter for Taeyong because he’s canting his hips back, trying to get Johnny to rub at the right places but the other is purposely missing just to rile Taeyong up even more.

It’s maddening, the way Johnny’s fingertip barely grazing over Taeyong’s sweet spot and all he wants to do is shout in frustration, but he holds himself back because they are in a public space. And Taeyong’s face reddens even more at the thought _because they are in a public space_. Anyone can walk into the shower room and hear the water running, but if they listen a bit more closely, they could hear the gasps and moans that Taeyong can’t seem to stop letting out.

Johnny continues to stretch Taeyong with his fingers, his thumb rubbing at the puckered rim that’s wrapped around his digits. It is starting to get too much and Taeyong’s so close that his knees were going to buckle and his legs give out. Johnny then pulls his fingers out, turning Taeyong around to face him.

“Suck me,” Johnny whispers hot against Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong shivers and his knees lands on the wet tiles of the floor. He’s face to face with Johnny’s hard cock, wet from the water and a prominent vein running down the side of it. He opens his mouth and engulfs the head of Johnny’s cock into his warm mouth, eyes locked with Johnny. The older groans, hands curling into Taeyong’s wet hair as he pushes his head down further onto his cock. Taeyong easily takes Johnny into his mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat which causes his throat to constrict and he almost gags at how far back Johnny’s cock is. The older man visibly shudders at the way Taeyong tears up while choking on his cock. It’s such a lewd sight, especially with the water raining down on them making everything a lot more slippery.

Taeyong bobs his head, mouth hollowed as he diligently sucks on the man’s cock. He pulls off and points his tongue to run a teasing line up the vein on his dick and suckles against the leaking head. Johnny stops him from going any further, nervous that he’s going to blow his load before even being inside of Taeyong.

He hauls Taeyong back onto his feet, hooks one of his knee with his arm as he lines himself up to Taeyong’s hole. The initial push in has Taeyong’s head falling back, knocking a bit too hard on the tiles behind him, but the pleasure masks the pain as Johnny pushes all the way in, the smooth glide of salvia and water helping the ease. Taeyong’s mouth went slack, his eyes fluttering and his fingers digging into Johnny’s shoulders.

Johnny’s fucking into him at an unrelentingly fast pace, partly to chase his orgasm and partly to avoid getting discovered and banned from the only gym near campus. The water pouring down on them was making everything slicker. Taeyong’s standing on his tip toes, his other leg being held in Johnny’s arm and the older could tell that he was getting tired in this position, considering his muscles were still aching from the workout.

Suddenly, Johnny slips his other arm under Taeyong’s other knee and he’s being lifted up, back pressed onto the shower tiles. Taeyong whines at the shift of angles, Johnny’s cock hitting even deeper than before. The abrupt showcase of strength from Johnny has Taeyong clenching desperately around the thick cock inside of him. The fact that Johnny could easily lift Taeyong up and press him into the wall has his cock leaking profusely. It’s hot, so extremely hot that Taeyong’s body is burning even though the water from the shower head is turning cold with the amount of time they have spent in there.

Taeyong moans unabashedly loud and Johnny kisses him quiet when he hears footsteps outside of their shower stall. There is someone else in here and it makes Taeyong shake with hints of fear and excitement. Johnny doesn’t slow down as his cock is rubbing inside him just right and Taeyong truly tries his best to quiet down, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his toes flexing.

“F-Faster Johnny. Faster please,” Taeyong begs, arms wrapped around the other’s shoulder, holding him tight so he doesn’t fall even though he knows Johnny could support all of his weight. Johnny complies, hips pistoning into him and Taeyong is gasping for breath as Johnny hits his sweet spot over and over again.

“Oh my god! Oh my god.. I’m.. I’m gonna cum. C-Cumming!” Taeyong shouts, his whole body tensing in Johnny’s arms as he paints his torso with ropes of white that is quickly washed away by the sprays of water. Johnny muffles his groans into the crook of Taeyong’s neck as Taeyong tightens painfully so around Johnny’s cock and then he’s shooting his load into Taeyong’s heat.

Taeyong shudders at the sensation of being filled with cum, some of it leaking out and dripping to the floor before washing away into the drain.

They both catch their breath and Johnny slowly slides out of Taeyong, the smaller winces as Johnny’s cum flows out of him. Johnny carefully sets Taeyong down, making sure that both his feet is on the ground before pulling away. However, he doesn’t get very far before Taeyong is grabbing his arm.

“M-My legs are too shaky,” Taeyong says, legs visibly quivering. Johnny chuckles and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

“Don’t laugh! You did this to me,” he pouts, smacking Johnny’s firm chest.

“I sure did,” Johnny replies cheekily.

They wash themselves off one last time, making sure to get all the cum out of Taeyong before finally turning off the shower and drying off. After dressing themselves, they cautiously stepped out of the shower stall, looking left and right to see if anyone else is there. There is a shower a few stalls down from theirs that was running and Taeyong prays that the person didn’t hear anything.

He quickly ushers both of them out of the shower room and to the lockers to pick up their stuff. Taeyong notices how there’s more people now in the gym and he’s half terrified that they could have been discovered by anyone and half relieved that they thankfully weren’t.

As they make their way out of the gym, the front desk lady waves goodbye at them before asking in concern if Taeyong is alright because he’s limping. Johnny quickly waves it away with “oh, he just forgot to stretch before working out.” Taeyong would of kicked him if he actually has correct function in his legs so he settles with the meanest glare he could muster.

“We’re never doing that again,” Taeyong huffs as they walk out the front door.

“What do you mean? You’ve got a nice workout out of that,” Johnny says.

“My whole body is aching. And we could of been found out!”

“But, we weren’t! You’ve got to admit, that was fun,” Johnny exclaims.

“Did you see the way that lady looked at us? She knew!”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “I doubt it. She was just worried over your weak little body.” Johnny is lucky that he dodges the punch that is throw his way.

“Screw you. Anyways, you’re buying breakfast,” Taeyong grumbles, a pout on his lips. Johnny ruffles his damp hair, pulls him to his side and leads them to a nice breakfast spot.

**Author's Note:**

> and Taeyong never works out with Johnny ever again cause he really can’t handle it :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
